


Thanks

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey contemplates his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted March 10, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/86592.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #032, Possession
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually a sequel to [one of my other fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/155674) because someone requested one. I wasn't really sure if I was going to write one, but this seemed to fit the prompt.

The day after his birthday, Joey contemplated his gift from Kaiba - the silver dog tag with a picture of a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the front.  
Well, he was really just contemplating the opposite side of the tag - the one with the Kaiba Corp logo embossed into it.

He'd never in a million years expect that THE Seto Kaiba would give him a birthday present.  
What did it mean?

He wasn't too sure what to think about it, now that he was thinking about it. The "dog" part of the present aside, he kind of liked it. It was a nice piece of jewelry.  
But really, why was the Kaiba Corp logo there?  
He had to find out.

The best way, he figured, was to ask point blank. He wasn't sure if he'd get a straight answer and, quite frankly, he wasn't quite sure how he would feel about what he thought the answer might be.

As other students filed out of the classroom for lunch, Kaiba was slowly putting away his things, not eager to fight his way though the throngs of bodies congesting the hallways.  
Joey stayed behind as well, giving the excuse that he had to re-tie his sneakers and asked the gang to go on without him.

Finally, in the empty room, he walked up to the young CEO.

"So," he said conversationally, and more casually then he felt.  
"Does this mean you own me?" he asked, fiddling with the tag.

Seto's eyes shot up at him.  
His heart was beating quickly in anticipation of the answer.

"Don't be stupid, idiot. It's just a gift. If you don't like it, I can take it back." He punctuated his last sentence with a huff.  
Joey shook his head, golden mane dancing as he did so.  
"Naw," he smiled, "I like it..."  
Kaiba snorted and pointedly turned his head away, trying to end the conversation.  
"... I just wanna know why the Kaiba Corp logo is on the other side."

Joey thought that Kaiba seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Kaiba Corp made it. That's why it's there."  
Joey nodded, somewhat satisfied.

"Just so ya know, this doesn't mean that you can call me a dog because of this," he said waving the tag in the air.

"Whatever."

Kaiba stood up abruptly and bumped his shoulder against the blond as he made his way out of the room.

"Just make sure you don't lose it."

Joey grinned at Kaiba's retreating back.

"Sure."


End file.
